


Belgium Waffles

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Harry wanted to make sure that Hermione's morning had the best start no matter what the mediwitch told her about why she had been feeling so sick lately. Hermine's surprise put his breakfast plans to shame.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Belgium Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Roll A Thon 2020! I was making up my September Roll A Drabble which was Harry and Family/Pregnancy!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The soft buzzing of Harry's mobile against the nightstand pulled him out of the rem cycle he was in. Glancing up at the alarm clock, Harry sighed as he realized the alarm was set to go off any moment. He cursed under his breath as he reached for his phone. Who in the bloody hell needed him to be awake this early on a Sunday?

It was a message from the mediwitch at the Ministry asking Harry to have Hermione call her right away. Harry sat straight up in a panic as his mind raced, debating what he should do. He saw Hermione sleeping peacefully beside him, and he didn't want to disturb her, especially not with a pressing request to call the mediwitch to give her bad news potentially.

Shaking his head, Harry decided that he couldn't let Hermione's morning start that way, especially after the week she had had. He tossed the blankets off of his lap and quietly padded his way out of their bedroom, down the hall to their kitchen. He was going to make her breakfast in bed, and only after she had eaten would he tell her to call the mediwitch.

Harry rummaged through the cupboards looking for the ingredients to make Hermione's favorite breakfast, Belgium waffles. He knew there was a waffle maker hidden somewhere in this kitchen, and he was going to make sure he found it. Everything had to be perfect. Just as he was about to climb up on the counter to look on the very top shelf for the device, he remembered that he was a wizard.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped back and dug his wand out of his jacket pocket hanging by the door. "Accio waffle maker," he said with a flick of his wrist. Within seconds, the waffle maker floated down off the refrigerator's top and into Harry's waiting hands.

With a smile on his face, he set the device on the counter and went back to gathering the rest of the ingredients needed. After everything was sprawled across the counter for waffles, Harry started a pot of coffee, turned on his favorite Muggle radio station, and got to work mixing the batter for waffles, dancing as he stirred.

Hermione groaned when she heard the beeping of Harry's alarm clock dragging her away from her peaceful sleep. Smacking the mattress, she sighed as she rolled over, reaching out for Harry to wake him up to turn off the alarm. However, instead of her hand finding Harry, it found empty space.

"Where is he?" she grumbled, rolling the rest of the way over to reach his nightstand and turn off the alarm. She hung her head briefly before pushing the blankets off of her and swinging her feet to the side of the bed.

Reaching for her mobile, Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes with her opposite hand. She scrolled through her notifications, skimming them quickly only to stop on a text message from the mediwitch.

Hermione clicked on the message to open it and stared at the image on her screen for a few moments. She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as her heart swelled with joy. Everything she had experienced over the last two months, but especially this past week, finally made sense.

Taking one last look at the image, Hermione hopped down off the bed and slipped her mobile into the pocket on her pajama pants. She made her way out of their bedroom and down the hall in search of Harry. She needed to tell him before the mediwitch tried calling him to share the good news.

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she found Harry standing by the stove with a mixing bowl in hand, shaking his arse from side to side and bobbing his head to the music. Hermione cocked her head to the side as she watched him for a few moments, leaning up against the door frame as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She started to say something to let him know she was watching but stopped herself. She was curious just how long it would take him to realize that she was standing behind him.

The song on the radio changed to Don't Stop Believing, and Hermione chuckled quietly to herself when she heard Harry start to sing the piano melody at the beginning of the song. After a few humming moments, Harry burst out into the verse as he spun on his heels.

"Just a small tow-, Hermione!" he shouted, almost dropping the bowl in his hands. "How long have you been?" His voice trailed off.

"Since the last chorus of Jessie's Girl," she replied, tossing her head back with a laugh. "Should I be worried that you're going to leave me for his girl?"

"Definitely not," Harry assured her, walking up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm making your favorite. Why don't you take a seat at the counter and watch me cook?"

"Actually, maybe we could both go sit on the couch for a minute," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders as she reached out to take Harry's hand.

He looked at her for a few moments but followed behind her as she pulled him into the sitting room. Hermione took her seat, and Harry sat down next to her, never letting go of her hand.

"Is everything okay, love?" he asked, furrowing his brow as his eyes searched her face for an answer.

"Yes," Hermione replied, nodding her head. "I got a message from the mediwitch today about what's been going on with me lately."

"I was going to tell you she wanted you to call when you woke up, but I was going to wait until after breakfast," Harry said, hanging his head. "I didn't think that she had texted you too."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione said, reaching out to cup his cheek. She brushed her thumb over the apple of his cheek. "It was good news. I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head as Harry leaned forward, closing the space between them as he captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, Harry pulled back, smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe we are going to be our own little family."

"I can't either," Hermione said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She felt her stomach growl and looked up at Harry. "How much longer until breakfast is ready?"

Harry jumped up off the couch and made his way back into the kitchen. "Ten minutes tops. Don't you move a muscle. I'll bring breakfast to you."


End file.
